Talk:Star Trek: Starfleet Command
pna-incomplete More than half of this page is about its fan base and popularity on the internet, while it tells just above nothing about the actual game: Ship types, plot lines, etc. We could use a little of both I think. (*Reads it again*) Wait, it doesn't give ANYTHING about the plot or ships. Blah! - AJ Halliwell 03:25, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :While I've only played the demo, isn't the plot randomly generated or something? Still would need info on the ships. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:06, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Hydran Link I know the Hydran aren't a canon species, but neither are the Lyrans. I think that Hydrans should be a redirect to Star Fleet Universe like Lyran is. That article does talk about the Hydrans. --''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 19:30, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :I don't object to that, but just adding a redlink, without creating a redirect, encourages the newbies who don't know our canon policy to create an article. I'll go ahead and make a redirect. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:32, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah I realize that and I apologize. Truth be told, I didn't think about the redirect until just now. When I looked Earlier i though that Lyran had it's own article. But now I see the redirect. How do you do a redirect? I've never done one. --''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 19:35, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Merge (Interstellar Concordium) This either needs to be merged with Star Trek: Starfleet Command II: Empires at War, or Star Fleet Battles. I chose the first one for no good reason at all, other than that it fancies me. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:15, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Since it is a very minor aspect of the Star Trek Universe itself (and, as a part of a video/tabletop game adjunct of the Universe, isn't really that canon), I agree with you. I added the content to the page because I'd noticed it as an empty link from another page. – Raiyven 05:25, 19 April 2007 (UTC) No problem. This information does belong on MA, just not in its own article. The non-canon materials (like the video/tabletop games) get a single article for the product, and aspects from it are covered in that one article. An example of how this works is over at Star Trek: Armada, where the individual ship classes have their own sectionsin that article, rather than a separate article for each one. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:37, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Vista Problems This game does not work under Vista (the installer on the CD will not run - so it is not something that is patchable or run under a compatability mode). SFCII will run ok under Vista. 03:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Although its true that this games installer wont run on vista the game can be installed manually by opening the CD files using (my)computer selecting the setup file and then clicking on the install icon. Added: 28 April 2009 06:30 (BST) Terran Empire Call me crazy, but I could have swore the Terrans were involved in this game somewhere... – Fadm tyler 18:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Definitely not one of the six playable races. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Playable or not, I remember fighting them several times during Single Player. Even a duplicate of my ship. – Fadm tyler 16:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC)